1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a communication system, an image formation apparatus, a controller, a computer readable medium and a data signal.
2. Related Art
Some image formation apparatus having a print function and a facsimile function is set to be in a standby state in which it waits for data output from a personal computer (PC), etc., while it does not perform an image formation operation. In the standby state, power supply to a control section for controlling the image formation operation, etc., is maintained at all times so that the image formation apparatus can be ready for dealing with data transmission from a PC, etc., at any time.